<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peafowl of Kumo (rewrite) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197120">Peafowl of Kumo (rewrite)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Lila Rossi Bashing, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem Naruto is chosen to became the guardian of Miraculous. She is adopted by Felix Culpa. It is the rewrite of my old story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't own Naruto or Miraculous Ladybug</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Naruko P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p>My name was Namikaze Naruko, as my father Minato Namikaze had made me the heir of his family but I gave up this name in order have a new one the name I was given by my parents Felix Culpa and Cadence Culpa nee Winters was Evangeline 'Eve' Culpa. If someone asks who are my parents I would say Felix and Cadence rather than Kushina and Minato. They didn't neglected me like Kushina or Minato, I had a twin siblings Mito and Memna who were three years younger than me, they were prophecy children so I was neglected. Most of time I wanted them to love but now which my real parents I don't really need them.</p><p>Looking at my necklace one my father gave me as a gift. It had a sapphire gem in middle and the rest was made of gold. It was with within my father's family tree for 5 generation passed to daughter to daughter but soon only sons were born so it was given to daughter-in-law. Before me it was with my mother and then it was given to me. It was give at age of seven to first born daughters.</p><p>"Eve come down!" My mother's voice called me.</p><p>I came down and saw my father reading newspaper and he had kept his watch on table this world was different and my coils were destroy by nine tails so I never needed it anyways, I have soul of nine tails so people made my childhood a living hell. While my mother was cooking breakfast.</p><p>"Yes, ma" she handed me a plate and I sat and started to eat blueberry with chocolate pancakes. Duusu was sitting on my shoulders and I also gave him the pancakes.</p><p>My mother's black hair was beautiful and her eyes were golden. She was 5 feet and my father was 6 feet with light platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. My appearance also was different I had white hair with blue streaks and icy blue eyes I looked different, it was the influence of the peafowl miraculous.</p><p>The brooch looked like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom center and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it. When charged, the brooch changes from nine feather segments to five. Its main color is dark blue, while the crystals on the top of each segment are pink. The lower part of the Miraculous also changes from the body of a peacock into a single teardrop.</p><p>"Eve we are giving you the peafowl miraculous. " Father said as he held the miraculous "look after Duusu."</p><p>"Yes I will." Yes after waiting for seven years in order to gain a Miraculous I finally had gotten Duusu.</p><p>My parents were descendants of the first holders, my father was Black Cat and Fox and my mother came from long line of Ladybugs. I chose Duusu, he was my first choice. I took the miraculous from my father's hand and I nodded at them. My parents smiled.</p><p>My father had told me that the Black cat before him was a child that Fu had chosen but he was real guardian so he ripped the miraculous away from the Adrien Agreste because he was corrupted by the Black Cat Miraculous due to him not being comptive with miraculous while the Ladybug, Marinette  Dupan Cheng gave it willingly and from Gabriel Agreste he ripped Nooroo and nealy destroyed his face and Fu gave up the box. My father could use two Miraculous and I also could use two Miraculous. </p><p>"Master" I looked up and saw Duusu.</p><p>"Yes Duusu?"</p><p>"Thank you so much!" Duusu cried as he hugged my father's cheeks "for saving me and Nooro."</p><p>"Now now Duusu there is no need of thanking me" he said "after all it was my duty."</p><p>"You are just like him."</p><p>I knew Duusu meant my grandfather Alecn Cupla was the Black Cat, the guardian who had protect the Miraculous with life and he died when my father was seven years old and my grandmother died due to problems in child labour. Before my my father they had adopted a girl named Maya Grace, she was my grandmother's niece, her parents died and she didn't even take the Culpa name so she kept the name Grace. Before dying she had named her only child, a son and after that grandfather never married so my father was only child of Evelyn Culpa nee Grace and Alec Cupla. The necklace couldn't be passed to her since she wasn't a Culpa by birth or marriage so it was given to my father who had gave to my mother and latter it was passed to me.</p><p>Tikki was with my mother and she was eating chocolate cookies. I had met Tikki first and she was kind of like mom. She didn't have mom's temper.</p><p>He was the person I had looked up to. Looking at Duusu as I had pined the brooch in my hair or usually I would pin it on my outfits. I and Duusu went to my room and I gave Duusu blue berries which he loved and he was eating them when I asked a question.</p><p>"Duusu can you tell me about your life before Father found you?"</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>"How were you damaged?"</p><p>"Oh, that! Well that is a long story."</p><p>"Well I love long stories."</p><p>"When the temple fell my Miraculous was damged, I think I was lost for many years." Duusu said "when my holder Emilie found it by chance and used me over and over due to me being damaged, she fell in a coma for four years she was remained in a coma. Her husband used Nooroo to bring out the guardian so he choose two children Marinette as Ladybug and Adrien son of my holder Emilie as Chat Noir. Master came in the battle ripping the Miraculous off Hawk Moth and Mayura. When he fond her body he destroyed the machine that kept her alive." </p><p>"Did he really kill her?"</p><p>Duusu looked down with a sad smile and said "no she was long gone. Her body lived but her soul moved on."</p><p>I knew it must have pained Duusu to talk about her after all the holder were like children to kwaims. I was about to stop the talk Duusu said "it's okay."</p><p>"Are sure Duusu."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But how?" I asked</p><p>"Miraculous drained her life force and she grew sicker every day."</p><p>"Will that happen to me?"</p><p>Duusu immediately flew to my face and wiped my tears and said "no Master fixed me."</p><p>I heard a voice "there is a little Kitten Felix told me about."</p><p>I saw a small black cat and Duusu hugged it and inquired "are you Plagg?"</p><p>"Well kitten knows me." So it was Plagg.</p><p>I nodded and he asked "what are you telling the kitten?"</p><p>"She wants to known for more about us."</p><p>"Do you know Felix was taught with four girls would takeover the role of the Miraculous Holders?"</p><p>I was shocked and asked "what?"</p><p>"Felix was 5 years old, originally he was given the peafowl, Alec trusted him to use it for good" Plagg said "the eldest was Maya, who was the fox. Second was Alexandria the butterfly, the third Selena the Bee and fourth Akane the dragon."</p><p>"What happened to them?"</p><p>"No one knows."</p><p>I remembered that Hashirama Senju married a woman named Akane, she had red hair unlike Uzumaki red hair, hers was like fire and her eyes were green like emeralds. He had married and the Uzumakis were angry. Though I wasn't aware of rest of their fates. </p><p>"Kitten, kid's calling you."</p><p>I looked and Duusu said "he is not child anymore because now he had one."</p><p>"Well he will be my kitten, just like how she will be your chick."</p><p>I gave Plaag my cheese sandwich.</p><p>"I do loves little bug's cooking." Plaag said as he chewed the sandwich, "all so yours."</p><p>Plaag passed through the door and I knew he had gone to father, Duusu sat on my bed.</p><p>"Duusu spread my feathers!" I said the transformation phrase and I felt the transformation, it was like breeze and when I opened my eyes and I saw my reflection, I had wore a long blue dress which was lighter than Mayura's and at front it ended till my knees, the back of my dress had peacock like feathers and my eyes were pink and my hair was dark blue with white tips and my long hip length hair was in a bun but the peacock miraculous was like crown and my lips were light blue. I looked different than Mayura. I had a battle fan.</p><p>"Wow, so Cool!" I said "Duusu fall my feathers."</p><p>I de-transfromed and Duusu said "it was amazing."</p><p>"Duusu I looked different but why?"</p><p>"It depends on the holder how they want to transform."</p><p>"But still it's so cool."</p><p>I passed Duusu other blueberry bowl and he started to eat it.</p><p>"Duusu was your first user a male or female?"</p><p>Duusu smiled and said "it was woman, her child married the second Black Cat and she the best one I ever had. You and she are so much alike."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes much like you." Duusu said "she loved mischief and pranks but was kind hearted and she was like the peacock Just and regal."</p><p>"Eve." My father's voice called.</p><p>I went down and he smiled and I guess he knows that I transformed and I was about to explain my side.</p><p>"Come with me." He said "tell Duusu not to follow you this is a discussion between you and me."</p><p>"Yes I under."</p><p>"Duusu don't follow me."</p><p>Duusu nodded.</p><p>We talked to the garden, we lived in the Culpa family manor, I saw there were many flowers which my mother grew and I also and we sat next to the tree as the pound had koi fish swimming in it.</p><p>"Eve you are now 17 years old soon to be 18 and youngest official guardian of the Miraculous, while <em>there </em>your age was about 15 years old. I saw Fluff showing me your siblings."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Listen to me young lady." He said I sat down "your siblings no matter what you say they are still your siblings even if we adopted you using miraculous<em> they </em>still have a right to you, they are now 13 years old and Ninjas."</p><p>Yes he spoke the truth after all I still cared for Mito and Memna even if I try to hate them but I can't because I loved them very much. </p><p>"Why to tell me that father?"</p><p>He sighed and said "<em>leaf </em>got in the mess."</p><p>I didn't even why father was even telling me about their mess after all I no longer care.</p><p>"They used an arranged marriage as treaty to prevent the war between two villages."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't own Naruto or Miraculous Ladybug.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I didn't even why father was even telling me about their mess after all I no longer care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They used an arranged marriage as treaty to prevent the war between two villages."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"So why should I give a dam about it anyways." I said.</p><p>Father sighed and said "They child they promised to Kumo is you."</p><p>"What the hell."</p><p>"Language young Lady!"</p><p>"I'M GOING OUT." I screamed.</p><p>"Evangelina Culpa." I had ran out and when Duusu saw he tried to stop but when he saw my tears, he knew something was wrong, he followed me and I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. As tears went down my face. Duusu sat onmy shoulder quietly and asked "what's wrong?"</p><p>"Just stupid talk."</p><p>"If it was stupid then you wouldn't have cried."</p><p>I told Duusu about Konoha and I knew Duusu hated Konoha and Duusu said "don't worry I will ask Plagg to destroy Konoha."</p><p>"Thanks Duusu you always know how to make me smile."</p><p>"Well Nooroo and I know emotions better than anyone."</p><p>"Eve open the door. It's me." Ma said.</p><p>I opened and she always knew me better than anyone and she sat next to and said "Felix can be little harsh Angel." Her nickname for me was Angel and Evie. </p><p>"I threw a hissy fit."</p><p>"You do have the right and those bastards, they have no right over you Angel." Ma said "they are your past and we are your future. I know Felix is straightforward but still you and Felix have a lot in common."</p><p>"What do we have in common?" I asked</p><p>"Well you and Felix are hot headed and brash" ma said "you both care for family. After all the Culpa family motto is family above all. Also two of you are quick tempered and little bit funny."</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>I looked at Duusu and had flashback when papa went to kick Hawkmoth ass. I was there when he ripped Duusu away from Nathalie Sancoeur or Mayura.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback Start: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mayura was fighting with papa as he was Black Cat and I had to say Mayura fought really well, dad had destroyed her amok and didn't allow her to summon one so she fought with her fan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mayura said "you are not Chat Noir."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No I am not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then who are you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just in a flash papa took a chance and distract Mayura and he ripped Duusu away and said "I'm Black Knight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mayura de-transformed and she looked at papa said "Black Knight then where is Chat Noir?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said "retried. I know who Hawkmoth is Miss. Sancoeur. He is Agreste"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But how?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have my ways." Pap said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That moment I had chosen the Peacock miraculous and who I would be like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback end:</em>
</p><p>I looked at Ma and I put head on her lap and she was humming a tune. It was relaxing and it was the tune that had always put me in sleep when I used to have nightmares and Ma said "We raised you to never end up like Eliza had. Keep your head up and be strong on your views."</p><p>Eliza Andrews was an old friend of Ma, her parents had that middle age thoughts and values, Eliza was married to a drunker, her parents were poor and while the drunker was rich and her marriage environment was intoxicate, her mother-in-law tortured her and her brother-in-law was a playboy, he had slept with many women. She was pressured to have a son but with a fight with her husband ended in miscarriage, unable to live this torture she hanged herself from the fan.  </p><p>I guess Ma was right after all. I was raised never to be suppressed by anyone. I wiped my tears and Ma said "that's my girl."</p><p>"Thanks Ma. I'm visiting Alice today, can I go?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I went out to Alice's house her house was next to ours but before leaving I unpin Duusu's miraculous. Alice was my friend well our first meeting wasn't good, I had called her brat and we ended up in a fight but we soon became best friends, she is a year younger than me and a shopping maniac, Alice had light pastel purple streaks in her black hair. She wasn't a girly type girl, her favorite colors were purple blue and red. She comes from influential family much like us, her father is an model while her mother is a home integer designer. She is one of best designer I had met.</p><p>Alice has two sister and a brother, her older sister Katherina or Kitty was a cook and she is 20 years old, then is her younger siblings her sister Rhea who is 15 and then her brother Peter who is 10. I rang the bell and Alice opened and I greeted her with a smile.</p><p>We went to her room and her room was decorated in soft shade of purple with night theme, Her room had a desk, a computer and a mirror stand and also she had a closet </p><p>"Hi, Alice."</p><p>"Evie!"</p><p>Alice was a chatter box and she said "Evie I met this cool boy, his name is Aaron Knight."</p><p>"Wait Aaron Knight, the son of CEO of Knight Industries?"</p><p>"Do you know him?"</p><p>"Well Aaron's father Alexander Knight is my father's business partner, they both funded my father's mines where they found diamonds." I said remembering the meeting with Alexander Knight on the diamond project, the shares were dived in 50.</p><p>Culpa family had many business, we export oil, petrol, food and medical supply and also we work in charity, my father is one of the richest man in France and owned few hotels and my mother was a successful doctor and she could cook.</p><p>I said "my father gave them a diamonds as gifts. I think he gave Aaron's mother a pink diamond ring which is wort of millions dollars. Aaron only has a sister named Maria."</p><p>"Evie, do you like Aaron."</p><p>"No way. He is a playboy who I would rather punch him in the face" I stated "but please be careful of him."</p><p>Alice gave me a puppy eyes and I gave up and sighed "okay I'll introduce him to you."</p><p>"Really?" Alice hugged me to tight I think I was dying then I heard Alice's mother Amber saying "Alice let the poor girl breath you are killing her."</p><p>"How are you miss. Amber."</p><p>"Eve how many times will I told you not to call me miss. Call me Amber or Aunty."</p><p>"Okay Aunty." </p><p>She smiled and went to the drawing room. As we chatted and played board games and also we ate snacks Kitty had made various sweets like pastries etc and Alice went down to drink some juice and just then I saw Duusu and I opened the window and Duusu said "Miss. Eve come your parents need you."</p><p>"Okay. But why." </p><p>Duusu told him about the trip dad had organized which I had forgotten. We  had arranged the tour to our old Mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Okay. But why."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Duusu told me about the trip dad had organized which I had forgotten. We had arranged the tour to our old Mansion.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Normal P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p> Madame Bustier and Marinette had announced the class trip was to begin that weekend, so all the kids needed to get their belongings packed for the Culpa Manor. Marinette had won the trip. It was  filled with history. Culpa family was an noble, old family during Marie Antoinette, the family suffered the decline of its members. As class cheered, she heard Lila talking to Alya. Marinette had packed her necessities that night, and eagerly awaited the weekend. They would leave Saturday morning and stay at the mansion for a week and their expensive were paid by Felix Culpa. </p><p>"I dated Culpa family's heir. Oh no I wasn't suppose tell about him."</p><p>"Wow girl,"</p><p>Rose looked sad, Lila's truth was exposed that broke Rose's dream of marrying a Prince but still her teacher, Alya Adrien and few of their classmate stood for her. Alya had broken with Nino due to Lila. No one knew who the Culpa family heir was, was it a heir or a heiress. Marinette sighed and she knew this trip would mean trouble, Adrien had changed, ever since Gabriel Agreste was exposed as Hawkmoth, he became dark, controlling and he didn't came to school, she gave up Tikki to the new guardian, she learnt that Adrien was the Chat Noir she was in bus and sat next to Chole who she had told her secret. Chole became her friend along with Sabrina. </p><p>After four hours drive They arrived at the Culpa Family Mansion, well it was more like a castle. It stood tall and proud showing the world that thorough history, it was the old design no changes were made so it remained same for many centuries, it also hosted many parties and they saw a young woman standing at gates, she had white hair that was in a French braid with a peacock pins in her hair, her eyes were icy blue, she looked like winter itself, she had a white shirt with black jeans and she had wore black boots and she had a smile. Marinette saw a turtle bracelet on her wrist.</p><p>She smiled at their teacher Madam Bustier and spoke in English, she had an accent "Hello everyone you must be the class that came for a tour. My name is Evangelina Grace or you call me Eve, I am your tour guide. Your luggage will be carried by servants."</p><p>As few servants took their luggage and Eve changed her language and gave orders.</p><p>They replied back and the woman smiled and said "does anyone has any questions for me?"</p><p>"How old are you?" Kim asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm 17 years old."</p><p>She was two years older than them, she worked as a guide before opened the door, she turned to them and said "The house has more than 100 rooms, most of which are closed off due personal reason, and there are more than a few secret passageways. Most of the activity are centered in the drawing room and foyer and sometimes the kitchen, dining room, and study. Also follow me"</p><p>The floor was made of marble and there were various pictures and then Alix asked "why are few rooms closed off?"</p><p>"Many of these rooms were were the Culpa family lived, so when a member of the family died their room was sealed and it would disrespectful of us to open one." Eve said ."Do you know the this Manor was a wedding gift to the Culpa family bride."</p><p>"How romantic!" Rose squealed, a man had gifted his wife a manor as a wedding gift. He must have loved her very much.</p><p>"Alex promised me a mansion."</p><p>"Alex?" Eve asked.</p><p>"Yes the Culpa family heir date my BFF." Alya said.</p><p>Eve knew of such girls who lied for fame and she was going to have so much fun once they learnt that she was the only heiress of the family.</p><p>"No one knows when the Culpa family built this manor, the Bride who was give this Manor, her background is unknown and she was in her teens may be 12 I think," Eve said as she pointed at a portrait of a young girl, who looked in her teens, she had black hair and hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.</p><p>"What!" Alya yelled. "She was child."</p><p>"That age young marriages were common, the age of marriage was 11 for nobles and 12 for commoners and be glad she married a married someone of her, most girls were married men who were many years older than them." Eve said "during that time people had no modern medicine.."</p><p>Everyone felt uncomfortable and they never knew that such marriages were common and Lila asked "who is he?"</p><p>They looked at a portrait of a young man who was in his teens and he was handsome, he had blonde hair and light blue eyes and he had the playboy smirk on his face, Eve looked at him and said "Alexander Culpa, he died when he was in his 20s, it was said that he had a miraculous."</p><p>Everyone looked at Alexander. Eve went on explaining. Lila went on sprouted other lie that Alex never brought her to this manor, Eve had enough and said "miss. Rossi Culpa family has one heiress and she has no other siblings."</p><p>Before Lila could say anything just then Felix Culpa and his wife Cadence entered, Felix said "Eve."</p><p>"Yes father."</p><p>"FATHER." Everyone yelled.</p><p>"My name is Evangelina Culpa, only heiress of the Culpa family."</p><p>Everyone stood there shocked, the girl who called herself the tour guide was the heiress of the Culpa family, Lila knew that she had gotten herself in trouble and the Culpa family will have a lawsuit on her to slander and due to her stunt of helping Hawmoth, made her mother be strict on her and she would soon be deported to Italy. She few of her sheep and rest became wise and kept a distance towards her and Alya and few of the class were only one believed her.</p><p>"Miss. Marinette there is someone who is wish to talk with you." Cadence said.</p><p>Then Marinette saw pair of ladybug earrings. Then she went with Cadence and the woman smiled and said "Hello Ladybug."</p><p>"You know I'm Ladybug."</p><p>"Of course Marinette." A small voice said, she saw Tikki whom she had given up after Hawkmoth's defect and she felt tears falling down her face and hugged Tikki.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>Tikki smiled and said "I also missed you Marinette."</p><p>"Thank Evie, she wanted Tikki and you to say your goodbyes." Cadence and Eve blushed.</p><p>"Thank you, Evie."</p><p>"Don't thank me." Eve said "it was your right."</p><p>After a week Marinette and Eve grew closer, they became friends and Marinette learnt that Eve loved kimonos and Chinese outfits. Eve was a kind hearted and also she had peacock miraculous and she was also like a peacock and she was stubborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>After a week Marinette and Eve grew closer, they became friends and Marinette learnt that Eve loved kimonos and Chinese outfits. Eve was a kind hearted and also she had peacock miraculous and she was also like a peacock and she was stubborn.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Eve had hated Alya and Lila and Lila's lies were easy to spot and they had holes in them and it still shocked Eve that her class would believe her lies and Lila said many stories about her which she debunked quickly. Eve really wanted to punch Lila in the face. After living for a week, she had so much fun, she had said her last good bye to Tikki. Eve had grown to like her and Marinette learnt that they didn't live in the Manor most of time they lived in the new mansion that they had brought. Both said their good byes and Marinette went in bus and Eve watched her.</p><p>"Eve."</p><p>"Yes, Ma."</p><p>Cadence and Eve went in. While Felix watched them and he was well aware that Marinette was a one of best Ladybugs and Mayor's daughter Chole was a good bee as Pollen had told him but he had gotten known a few facts that of the class had more akumaized victims and also they believed a liar, the Class teacher Madam Bustier was going for anti-bullying class in order to improve her teachings. Felix had ripped Nooroo from Hawkmoth and completed his duties and Eve would succeed him as the Grand Guardian. She had to be firm and Eve had temper. Felix went to Eve's room.</p><p>"Eve,"</p><p>"Yes, Papa."</p><p>"Eve I know you don't care about that village.."</p><p>"No, you don't need to talk about Papa."</p><p>At night when everyone was at the dinning hall and just then Eve, Cadence and Felix felt an aura it was thick poisonous and malicious aura and Felix recognized this aura, it was that monster Armageddon's aura the monster who destroyed the temple but how his father sealed it at the cost of his life. Tikki and Plagg looked worried after they had lost a Ladybug and a guardian who had the Black Cat ring and Felix suddenly realized something don't tell him that Chat Noir.</p><p>"Eve Protect the Miraculous Box." If it was Adrien then he will chase him and Cadence just to get the identity of the Ladybug whom he is obsessed about if not then Miraculous will be in danger of falling in the wrong hands.</p><p>"Yes father." Eve said.   </p><p>"Plagg Claws Out."</p><p>"Tikki Spots on."</p><p>Eve took hold the box and she would be next Grand Guardian it was time to show the world that there was still was a heir of the Culpa family. Eve felt sacred the aura of Armageddon was stronger but yet it seemed a little weak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>